


The Most Serious of Revelations

by carrionkid



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Fluffy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mushy, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: I hate the trope of 'we're totally straight but we're just practicing' and YET!! Anyway, the balance of the world depends on Bill and Ted's realization that they were in love the whole time. This is sweet and mushy and just like oblivious people Figuring Shit Out.--Rufus’ job description was pretty much ‘Keep The Chosen Ones On Track And Out Of Trouble’, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit they were pretty fun to spend time with. They were both good kids, even if they were a little bit confused a significant amount of the time. There were quite a few times where he had to nudge them towards understanding, today included.





	The Most Serious of Revelations

Rufus’ job description was pretty much ‘Keep The Chosen Ones On Track And Out Of Trouble’, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit they were pretty fun to spend time with. They were both good kids, even if they were a _little_ bit confused a significant amount of the time. There were quite a few times where he had to nudge them towards understanding, today included.

 

“How’s it hangin’, Rufus?” The sound of two voices in sync means that he’s been spotted, finally.

 

He straightens his jacket and waves to the boys, “How’s it hangin’, Bill and Ted? Write any songs yet?”

 

“We’re trying,” Bill messes with the sleeves of the jacket tied around his waist and pointedly avoids meeting Rufus’ eyes.

 

“Well, you’ve got plenty of time,” Rufus smiles to himself, there’s nothing like some good old fashioned time travelling humor to lighten the mood, “How’s everything else?”

 

The two swap glances at each other, the meaning of which Rufus isn’t able to ascertain, then grin, arms already poised to air guitar, “Excellent!”

 

“And the princesses?”

 

“Well…” Ted sways in place, looking at his feet.

 

“What my esteemed colleague is trying to say is…”

 

“Things with the princess babes are taking a most non-triumphant turn.”

 

Bill nods, “They are most excellent friends and bandmates, but something’s still wrong.”

 

Rufus sighs, he has to say something but not enough that he throws off the precariously balanced series of events the chosen ones have to carry out, “Some things you just have to figure out for yourselves. Anyway, I have to get going. Catch you later, Bill and Ted!”

 

The boys air guitar a second time before shouting out, “Catch you later, Rufus!”

 

* * *

 

 

“What did he mean by ‘some things we have to figure out for ourselves’, Ted?” Bill is sitting on the ratty old couch in his garage, trying to catch M&M’s in his mouth.

 

“I don’t know, Bill, I don’t know,” Ted grabs the bag of M&M’s and pops a handful in his mouth.

“It seems like we _must_ fix our most awkward relationship with the princess babes in the future. Otherwise why would Rufus bring them to our time period?”

 

Things were most desperate indeed on the babe dating front. They’d been on a series of very unenthusiastic double dates to all the places that ideally would be considered resplendent by a prospective girlfriend, such as the mall and Waterloo. But, neither of the girls seemed that interested in them. And, truth be told, neither Bill nor Ted had much experience in the skill of going out with babes. In fact, this was the first time they ever made it past the step of asking a girl out.

 

“It would seem,” Ted starts as he passes the M&M’s back, “That having two bodacious girlfriend babes is far better in theory than in practice.”

 

“Maybe we’re going about this in a most incorrect fashion,” Bill furrows his brows and starts fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket again.

 

“How? We’ve only taken them on dates we’d like to go on. All of which have been decidedly excellent.”

 

“Maybe we aren’t supposed to fall in love with the princesses…”

 

Ted cocks his head and gives a confused look, “Then why would they be here?”

 

Bill thinks for a second, “Well, they are most passionate in their love of music and are significantly better than either of us.”

 

Ted makes a noise of confirmation and goes back to eating M&M’s. Bill glares ahead at the wall, lost in thought. Obviously Rufus came here for a reason, and that reason was likely a most important reason. But it wasn’t one he could say out loud. Neither of them have a stellar track record with figuring out things, but this was something only _they_ could figure out. It was a most perplexing situation indeed.

 

Then, he gets hit with a thought. It’s not the course Bill wants his train of thoughts to take but the possibility of it being true is most definitely becoming one of the least weird things that’s happened in his life so far.

 

And, since he has a tendency to forgo impulse control and instead just blurt his thoughts out in a most heinous way, he says, “Remember how we used to--”

 

“Shut up, Bill!” Ted cuts him off, confirming that he most definitely does remember.

 

Bill is suddenly aware of just how hot the garage is, “So, uh, yeah…”

 

“That was totally just practice, dude!”

 

“For the real babes, I know,” he runs his hands through his curls nervously, of all the times time travel would come in handy this was probably the most useful scenario ever in the history of the world, “But that was most triumphant and with the princesses, it’s been most non-triumphant and in fact kind of uncomfortable.”

 

“Hmm,” Ted twirls his hair around his fingers in the way that usually indicates he’s thinking, “We _have_ only taken them on dates that are things we usually do by ourselves.”

 

Bill sits bolt upright on the ragged couch, “Dude, I think we’re totally in love.”

 

“I think we should test this most unusual hypothesis.”

 

Bill nods and slides off the couch to join Ted on the floor of the garage, mostly because he isn’t entirely certain he would be able to say anything in reply. After getting somewhat comfortable on the floor, he cups Ted’s cheeks with his hands, getting his fingers kind of tangled in his friend’s hair in the process. It’s soft, as always, and sometimes when Ted runs his hands through his hair it fluffs up in a way that still looks nice even though it’s messy, but that’s just because Ted always looks nice and how, exactly, did it take this long to reach this most obvious conclusion?

 

“Are you okay, dude?”

 

Ted’s voice brings him back to this plane of existence and he just kind of silently nods for a second time.

 

“You look very frightened and it would be most egregious if I were the reason you looked so frightened.”

 

“Shut up, Ted,” he mumbles before leaning forward to kiss him. It’s desperate and awkward and there’s just a little bit of tongue despite the fact neither of them have truly mastered that technique. Then, he pulls back, heart racing like it usually does after they’ve been to a concert.

 

“How was that?”

 

Ted grins at him, face flushed, “Excellent!”

 

Then, he nudges Bill with his elbow until Bill joins in with the air guitar.

 

“It was admittedly much better than with the princesses.”

 

“Do you think this is what Rufus was talking about?”

 

“Probably, dude,” Bill laughs, “Do you think we would’ve listened to him if he just told us this was going to happen?”

 

“Most assuredly not. It sounds decidedly unbelievable and pretty gay.”

 

“It’s, like, super gay, dude. But I think that’s the point.”

 

Ted’s eyes widen an unexpected amount and he throws his hands up in the air, “Do you think the princesses are gay too, dude?”

 

“They really did not want to marry those most unexcellent dudes… But maybe they also don't want to marry any dudes at all...”

 

They’re in the middle of considering the possibility that Joanna and Elizabeth are also gay when the room fills with light, a telltale sign that some time travelling is currently occurring. Ted jumps up and opens the garage door for Rufus.

 

“How’s it hangin’, Bill and Ted?”

 

Ted gives him as close to a solemn look as he can manage, “We had the most serious of conversations today… And we’re in love now.”

 

Bill speaks up from the back of the garage, “I think we’ve always been in love, dude.”

 

“So you two figured everything out?” Rufus smiles.

 

“I think we figured most of it out,” Ted nods.

 

“We still don’t have a song, though,” Bill adds.

 

“Well, I’m going to write you the most non-heinous, triumphant, excellent love song in the world, dude, and it’s gonna totally make you cry.”

 

Rufus laughs, “Well, you better get working on that and I better get back to the future.”

 

“Catch you later, Rufus!”

 

“Good luck, boys!”

 

That particular situation took a lot less outside influence on Rufus’ part than he’d expected. But, that was a good sign, the world wasn’t going to end if he wasn’t always around to help. And he’d helped kickstart something that probably should’ve happened a long time ago; it was a significant contribution to why their music had been able to accomplish all the things it did. Everything was back in balance yet again and life could carry on as it always had, maybe just a little bit happier than it had been before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and then wyld stallyns achieved perfect MLM/WLW solidarity and brought about world peace through the power of gay love, the end


End file.
